This invention relates to thyristors, and more particularly relates to a novel optically triggered lateral thyristor structure which contains integral circuit components for controlling its operation and making it adaptable for use as a solid state relay device.
Solid state relays are known which employ antiparallel connected thyristors and suitable circuit components for controlling the turn-on of the thyristors. Solid state relays of this type are shown in application Ser. No. 451,792, filed Dec. 21, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,251 in the name of Thomas Herman and Oliver Williams, entitled A.C. Solid State Relay Circuit and Structure and assigned to the assignee of the present invention (IR-783).
The circuit of the above application employs two identical thyristor chips connected in anti-parallel circuit relationship. The chips may contain integrally therewith relay control circuit components for enabling turn-on by an optical input when the voltage across the device is less than a given value.
Optically fired lateral thyristor devices are known. Such devices, however, are expensive and have a relatively high forward drop and are relatively insensitive to input radiation. One thyristor device of this type is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,320, dated Oct. 19, 1982, entitled Light-Controlled Transistor.